Quote of Loss
by FATE and DESTINY
Summary: Ash attend FATE, a school for the special trainers of the world. What happens when a childhood friend reappears. What secret does Ash and FATE hide? Find out a read on!
1. Here at Last

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER!**

"Ah man I hate Mondays" sighed Clement.

"Oh shut up Clement, we all know you love Mondays and school and working." Replied Ash, "You're a little boy genius who skipped a grade and work all day cooped up in your room making little machines."

Ash and Clement attend Frankford's Academy for Trainers' Expertise or FATE for short. The academy is opened for the very skilled trainers that are special or in certain cases very rich. All the students are invited to the school or pre-enrolled due to their parents' money and legacy. The school starts enrolling student at sixteen which is a considered to be a freshman and the oldest a person could be and enroll this school is 25.

Ash is popular in FATE with the entire school. Standing 5ft 7in muscular, with a six pack, and not to mention a charming face, he could attract any girl he wanted to but he never really went out with any of them. He acts as a very close friend to the girls at the Academy. Also, he is known for being one of the best trainers in the school. Only a few could challenge his strength. As a being only a freshman he was respected by his peers and even his professors.

Ash has been friends with Clement as a long as preschool and even though he is year younger he became great friends with Ash. When Clement skipped a grade their friendship grew. Now in FATE Ash is still Clements friend even when kids at the school pick on him for being a bookworm and a freak for skipping a grade. Besides Clement, Ash has some new really close friends. This includes Brock who is 19, Tracey at 18, Cynthia 22, Drake 23, Jasmine 16, Flannery 17, Lucas (Barry) 16, Flint 21, Hilda 16, and Herbert 16. Along with friends, Ash has made enemies too. Tobias 18, Paul 17, Trip 16, Mars 20, Jupiter 19, and Saturn 21 are some of Ash's worse rival in FATE.

"Oh look the nerd and Mr. Wanna be Pokémon Master" said Paul as he walked in the classroom.

"Yeh they are so stupid." Chimed Trip who followed close behind.

Paul and his posse arrive at homeroom arrogant as ever. All of Paul's follower soon may sly comment about Ash and Clement. Soon Professor Rowan walk in and the clamor die down. Once Professor Rowan finishes taking attendance the class disbands and heads to their first period class. Today is an A day so he has a different schedule than B days

Ash has Pokémon health and care first block with Brock and Jasmine. This class is relatively easy and simple. With Professor Oak teaching about how to care for your Pokémon and today's lesson is what to feed your Pokémon. Ash learned this lesson a while ago from Brock. Brock hopes to be the world's best Pokémon breeder. Ash remembers when he first met Brock. FLASHBACK: It was the first day Ash attended FATE. Ash hears a groan and realizes a guy is lying face down in some bushes. Ash is running late because he is loss and can't find his next class. But he decides against of finding class and helps the man.

"Ugh, thanks" Exclaimed Brock as he got pulled out of the brambles.

"No problem," replies Ash "not to be nosey or anything, why were you in the bush."

Brock turns away and turns dark and Ash is shocked but the reaction to his question.

"I didn't mean to offend you…"Stammers Ash but is cut off by Brock.

"No its okay, this happens all the time. I try to hit a girl but I fail." Said Brock crying to himself. "Now what is a freshman doing out of class at this time."

Ash tells Brock his story about getting loss on his first day and Brock being the nice guy he is returns a favor by being Ash's guide for the day since he was off. This moment was the start of a strong friend ship. FLASHBACK END.

Back to the class Ash realize that he daydreamed the entire class away. He look toward Brock and Brock just shrugs and walk out of the class. Someone taps him on the shoulder and he turns around and fines himself facing Jasmine. In her hand was another set of notes for him.

"Oh thanks Jaz" sighed Ash. "I appreciate that you always have my back." He gives her a signature Ash smile and she blushes and before hurrying out nods her head. Man she always know what I need Ash thought to himself. Thinking back he remembers meeting Jasmine too. FLASHBACK:

"Ahh" screamed a girl. She goes face planting into the floor after Tobias trips her. The crowd around her breaks out in laughter. Her dress flies up and she could hear wolf whistle coming from the male part of the crowd. Ash that was nearby saw the commotion and quickly headed over. From a few feet away Ash immediately spots Tobias and instantly feels bad for whoever was being laughed at. He didn't like Tobias and had to break the crowd out.

"Go Charzard" Ash yells. A large orange dragon pops out of a red and white ball spitting fire immediately dispersing the crowd. Tobias stand just stands there.

Tobias mumbles "You kill all the Fun" and leaves.

Ash returns Charzard and checks on the victim of Tobias. Ash is shocked to see a small girl sitting their almost in tears. How low can Tobias get Ash thinks to himself.

"Hey are you okay" ask Ash but she does not respond. "It is okay" Kneeling down he inspects her to see if she is okay. "People cry, not because they are weak but it because they have been strong for too long. It's okay if you want to cry. Immediately, the girl breaks out on Ash's shoulder. After a minute she stop and wipes her eyes.

"Sorry and thank you for saving me back there" sniffles the girls.

"Ho problem I don't like Tobias and the jokes he pulls."

The girl gets up and starts to walk away.

"Hey what's your name" yells Ash.

"Jasmine"

"I'm Ash"

FLASHBACK ENDS

The bell rings and Ash looks at the clock. Damn late to second period. I got to stop Daydreaming. Ash speeds off to Second Period


	2. Second Block

Boom the door flies open to Professors Birch's room. Ash out of breath steps in with all eyes watching him as he crosses the battle field. The classroom he is in is a giant battle field with safety blast shields to protect the audience, state of the art ground settler, and 54 cameras to capture all the footage of every battle to be reviewed by the student and Professors.

"Ah Ash, late again I see." Chuckled Professor Birch. "Why don't you demonstrate for use how to utilize a Pokémon you don't own since it seems you don't care to show up on time? This must mean you know everything."

Ash is use to being put on the spot since the teachers are use to Ash being late to every class.

"Hum, who should I pick to go against?"Professor Birch said to himself. "Cynthia how 'bout you"

"Really Professor, why can't I fight someone like…? Tim or Charlie it would be quick."Whined Ash.

"That the point!"Replied Professor Birch. "I want to evaluate two strong opponents."

Knowing that he was facing a good friend and not to mention the strongest female trainer in FATE Ash prepare for the worse.

"The challenge you have to overcome" started Professor Birch "you must choose one of these Pokeballs and inside is a random Pokémon. The activity is for me to judge how well you guys are able to judge and utilize Pokémon that you never used before and first up is no other than Ash and Cynthia.

Ash and Cynthia walk slowly where the Pokeball were being held. Ash being the gentleman he is lets Cynthia pick first. After Ash picks a Pokeball they shake hands but Cynthia pull Ash into a hug.

"You know just because I like you does mean I will go easy on you" whispers Cynthia

"I hoped not" replies Ash

The entire class groans because they all know Cynthia has a crush on Ash. But so does the entire female population of FATE. Cynthia crush was more like devoted love though after the incident. Before the students of the school knew about Ash's power, Ash was an outsider and alone. He usually took walk in the Pokepark. Being relatively safe most trainers don't carry around their Pokémon around with them. Ash likes to always carry his Pokémon and letting out to play. One time he hears a scream and quickly runs to find the source with his Pokémon following close behind. What he sees scares him. There is a middle age man hold a knife to a girl's throat. Instantly the man sees Ash and threatens for him to leave or he would kill the girl. The man looked crazed and or like an abductor. Soon enough, Ash's Pokémon catch up to him, the man freezes looking at his team of elite Pokémon. He drops the knife and quickly flees the scene. The girl falls to the ground coughing motioning to give her a minute. Ash waits patiently as the girl finish coughing. She stands up and glances at him then his Pokémon and is amazed to see the power the Pokémon radiated. The girl tells Ash how thankful she is for his assistance and she would have beaten the guy if she had not left her Pokémon at her dorm. She tells him that her name is Cynthia and attends FATE. Ash then introduces himself to Cynthia which they soon find out they go to the same school. They walk back to school together talking about what they have in common and getting to know each other better. By the end of their walk, Ash finds out that Cynthia is a wick strong trainer and she is one of the strongest at FATE.

PRESENT TIME: "Let's go" yelled Ash and Cynthia simultaneously.

On Cynthia's side a large walrus like Pokémon appeal or known as Warien. It is a slow defensive type so Cynthia will have to battle defensively

On Ash's side out from the Pokeball pop out an alligator Pokémon or Feraligatr. Feraligatr is a quick attack type with brutal strength. Ash want to end the battle quickly but judging from the Warien it seem it will last for a while.

"Okay, now class you're assignment is to write what each trainer could have done better" announced professor Birch.

The battle starts

Ash: Feraligatr lets end this quickly. Use focus punch. Feraligatr stands there focusing all it power in the punch.

Cynthia: Knowing that Warien is weak to fighting type, she must stop Feraligatr from focusing. "Use Ice Ball then follow up with a Stockpile." Being that Warien is slow, it fires the Ice Ball too late to hit Feraligatr which was charging but follows with a Stockpile.

The punch that Feraligatr delivers does major damage to Warien but less due to the Stockpile.

Cynthia curse under her breath. It hasn't even been five minutes and her Pokémon is badly injured. Use Stockpile over and over shouts Cynthia to her Warien.

What is she doing wonders Ash to himself. Seeing the opportunity he yells one simple command. Finish it off with Focus punch. While Feraligatr is tightening it focus, Warien is literally stockpiling on Stockpile. Feraligatr finishes up on the pre-focus punch and lunches its fist at Warien.

Cynthia shout out right at the last moment Spit up! A huge ball of energy erupts from Warien smashing into Feraligatr straight on and a critical hit. Smoke explodes from the battle field. When the smoke settle Feraligatr was lying on the ground with swirls in its eyes signaling the battle was over.

The winner is Cynthia and Warien the system announced.

"Nice battle" yelled Ash from across the field returning Feraligatr.

"You too, not bad for a freshman" joked Cynthia.

The rest of the class was uneventful the other student put up a poor effort earning a scolding from Professor Birch. Finally, the bell rung and the class were dismissed. For Ash and Cynthia it was off to lunch.

"Hey Ash wait up" called Cynthia running toward Ash.

"Huh" Ash said turning around.

Cynthia basically used tackle attack on Ash bring him to the ground.

"Want to go to lunch together. My treat!" squealed Cynthia.

"Sorry Cynthia, I have to meet Hilbert, Hilda and Tracey at the Cafeteria to work that visual Pokémon design challenge." replied Ash.

"Fine then I will follow you and still, my treat" laugh Cynthia.


	3. More Info?

"I believe things are going smoothly Superintendant Ghetsis" said a mysterious man always shrouded in darkness.

"Yes thing are going in order my master" replied Ghetsis. "but…"

"But what?" snapped the mysterious figure.

"Ever since Ash your… ermm never mine. Ever since he showed up he has change the school detrimentally. He has everyone becoming friendlier not as competitive as you would like them too or softening up the next generation. There a few of students that oppose Ash Ketchum and dislike him very much." stated Ghetsis.

"You know what to do," said the figure "and you better do it. I need Ash reduced to nothing again. The last time it just made him stronger. We can let him realize his full potential or his secret ability. Back then he tapped into that power but blacked out and still doesn't remember his hidden power."

"Now I know I failed last time, but that was just a fluke this time I will succeed for sure, especially when he finds out that she will be attending FATE too." stated Ghetsis.

"Yes, invite the girl, make sure they are real close" chuckled the figure, "That will be all, you are dismissed."

"Yes sir" said Ghetsis scrambling away.

Meanwhile back in the teacher faculty room the professors were having a meeting discussing the new rules put forth by Superintendant Ghetsis. Most of the professor did not agree with the rule but knew better than argue with him. There are rumors that Ghetsis is not at the top of the hierarchy but someone else that is controlling him. There is a theory that the rule protocol was proceeded by Ghetsis by having him follow someone else orders.

The rules fall under article 4 section 6 or also known as the teacher's expectation for the students. Many of the teacher standards dropped drastically after Ash Ketchum arrived. Ash would always back up a friend or any of his classmates whenever a teacher picked or harshly judged a student. It seems like Ash's kindness was wearing off on the professors. Now if the professor does not push the student hard, they would be immediately removed from FATE.

Many teachers disagree with the new rule and felt like the students learn at their own pace. Beside, most of the students are exceptionally talented and already surpass most average trainer skills.

SOMEWHERE IN KANTO…

"Mom where is my bag!" screamed a girl, "and I need my make up case, where did you put it again."

"It's were you put it last time, honey, in the closet by the bathroom. And oh, get your clothes in a separate bag. Don't forget your Pokeballs, and your schedule." replied the girl's mom politely.

"Yeh, Yeh, I know that mom I already pack them" the girl said impatiently, "I would never forget things like that. I just can't believe that I actually got accepted. This is my dream school."

"You are fortunate that a spot opened up or you would have not gotten in" said her mom.

"When you put it that way, you don't make me feel as special." replied the girl a little depressed, "but when I get there I show them all how good I am."


End file.
